


Twist Of Fate

by PrincePayno



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, ziam
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincePayno/pseuds/PrincePayno
Summary: " إذاً، كيف حالُكَ مع كُلّ أمورِ الإنتقالِ هذه ؟ "" لا أعلمُ لوي، بدأتُ بتلقّي تِلْك الرّسائل الغريبةِ منذُ سكنْتُ في هذا المنزل، هِي لا تبدُو مُرسلةً لي حتى، رُبما مُرسِلها لا يعلمُ أنّ شخصاً جديداً بدأَ يسكُن هُنا " قهقهت وأنا أَرتشف رشفةً من شرابي. " لكنّ المنزل كانَ مهجور لثمانِ سنواتٍ زين .. أنتَ أَخبرتنِي ذلكَ بِنفسك "





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincePayno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincePayno/gifts).



> Zayn Messages Are Bold  
> Liam Messages Are Bold & Underlined

  
هو فتح باب منزله الجديد ليُدخل صديقه ويرْشِده لِغرفة الجلوس وينظر لأنحاء المنزل بفضول.

" منزلك رائع يا رجُل، لقد قلت لي أنّهُ قديم ! " لوي هتف بتعجُّب وهو يرتمي على الأريكه.

" إنه كذلك لكنه رائع، صحيح ؟ إشتريته من بائع قال أن مصمم المنزل أهداه لإبنه اللّذي باعه بسِعر رخيص .. " زين فتح زُجاجتيّ شراب وناولَ لوي واحدة.

" ياله من شاب أحمق " لوي هز رأسهُ، " إذاً، كيف حالُكَ مع كُلّ أمورِ الإنتقالِ هذه ؟ "

" لا أعلمُ لوي، بدأتُ بتلقّي تِلْك الرّسائل الغريبةِ منذُ سكنْتُ في هذا المنزل، هِي لا تبدُو مُرسلةً لي حتى، رُبما مُرسِلها لا يعلمُ أنّ شخصاً جديداً بدأَ يسكُن هُنا " قهقهت وأنا أَرتشف رشفةً من شرابي.

" لكنّ المنزل كانَ مهجور لثمانِ سنواتٍ زين .. أنتَ أَخبرتنِي ذلكَ بِنفسك " لُوي نظر لزين بِغرابةٍ لِوهلة قبل أن يُكمل مازحاً، " لا تقلق، لابُد أنّه شبحٌ ما يُريد العبَثَ معك " هو غمز بتلاعب لِيضحكَ صديقُه.

" لا أمانِع ذلك طالما أنّه وسيم " هو جارى لوي قبل أن يُكمل، " كفَاك، لِنتكلّم بجديّة للحظه "

" إفعلْ مَا تُريد، أِجِب على الرسائل رُبما ؟ " لوي إرتشف من شرابِه.

" آهه، نعم، قد يَكونُ هذا مُراهقاً ما "

" أو شَبحاً ما " لوي قهقه مُجدداً ليُدحرج زين عينيه.

" إنسى أمرَ الشّبح لُوي " هو تنهّد قبلَ أن يُكمل، " لكن أنتَ مُحق رُبمَا عليّ الإِجابةُ على رسائله، أو رسائِلها، أو مهما كان هذَا الشخص اللذي لا يَملِكُ عُنواناً حتى "

" ماذا تَعني ؟ " لوي جعّد حاجبيه.

" كنت أتحدّث عن رسائِل بريد طوال الوَقت "

" آهه، هذا يُفسّر الأمرَ "

-

**أيها الشّخصُ المَجهول :**

**كُنت فقط أُريد إعلامَك أنني لستُ الشخص اللّذي تُريد إِيصالَ هذهِ الرّسائِل له، لهذا أَنا أحتِرَمُ خصوصِيتكَ وأقومُ بِكتابةِ هذه الرسَالة لك، لا أعلمُ إذا كُنت ستقرأُ هذه الرسالةَ أو لا، لكنني أتمنى ذلك.**

**تحياتِي، زين.**

-

هرع زين خارج منزله ببنطالِه الرّمادي القُطني وقميص أبيضَ خفيف فوقهما معطف ليقيهِ من بردوة الجو صباحاً.

هو سارِ بحماسٍ ليتفقدَ البريد ليجد تلك اللّتي بدونِ عنوان ويبتسم.

على الأَقلِ هو علِم الآن أنّ الرسالةَ وصلت لذلك الشّخص بطريقةٍ ما.

سرعان ما عَاد إلى الدّاخل وضعَ الرّسائل على طاولةِ القهوة بالقُرب مِن الأريكة إلا تِلك ذاتُ العُنوانِ المجهول، هو أخذها مُتجهاً للمطبخ حيثُ سيقرأُها وهو يتناولُ الفطورَ وكأنها شئ مُهم سيُبهج يومه.

فتحها ببطء مُتسائِلاً ما كان ردّ ذلك الشخص وبدأ يقرأُ بتمتمه.

** أيها الشّخصُ زين (؛ **

** سَعيد أنّك أخبرتني أنك لستَ روث، رُغم ذلك أتسائُل كيف أن عنوانَك هو نفسُهُ عُنوانها إلا أنه لا بأس بذلك الآن، رُبما هذا فقط خطبٌ ما في خدمةِ البريد هُنا منذ أنني سكنتُ منزلي الجديد قبلَ أسبوع. **

** أعتذر أنني أقولُ الكثير لكنني لم أتحدث مع شخصٍ ما مُنذ زمن ويُعجبني أنك أرسلتَ لي رسالةً زين. **

** لا أُريد أن أُطيل حديثي رُغم أنني رُبما أُرسل لك بعض الرسائل في وقتٍ ما إذا كُنت لا تُمانع. **

** كُل الحُب، ليام xx **

زين إبتسمَ إلى كَم بدت الرّسالة ظريفةً وعفويه، قبل أن يقرأ الجملة الأخيرة مُجدداً، ليام.

هذا سيَكونُ شيئاً ما يُخبرُ لوي به في المرة ِ القادمة اللّتي يأتي بها إلى هُنا.

وبدلاً من تضييع المزيدِ منَ الوقتِ هو بدأَ بكتابة رسالة أُخرى، هو بِنفسهِ يعترف أنّه لا يُريد إيقافَ هذا، هو بدا مُستمتعاً.

أ **يها الشّخص ليام (:**

**شكراً أنك أجَبتَ على رسالتي، لَقد شعرتُ بالإِطمئنانِ لِذلك، لقد تأكدتُ أَنها وصلتكَ بطريقةٍ ما رُغم أنك لا تَملِكُ عنواناً بينما عُنوانِي هو عُنوان 'روث' كَما تَقول.**

**ولأنّك ذكرتَ إنك تسكُنُ منزِلاً جديداً، أنا كذلك، وإحزر ماذا ؟ مُنذُ أُسبوعٍ أيضاً.**

**ولا، أنا لا أُمانع أن تُرسل الرّسائِل من حين لآخر (؛ لأنّ هذا يبدو مُمتعاً فأَنا أشعر بالممل والوحدةِ هُنا.**

**زين xx**

كانَ زين مُتردداً بوضعِ القُبل في نهايةِ رسالتهِ، لكنّه فكّر أن ذلك لن يكَون غريباً بالنّسبةِ للرجُل الآخرِ ليام لأنه كان قد فعلَ ذلك قَبلاً.

هو أرسلَ الرّسالة قبلَ أن يُكمل فطورهُ حتى، ممّا يعني أن الأمر بدأَ يُصبحُ مُهماً أكثرَ بالنسبة له.

-

" أنتَ لا تزالُ تحتفظُ بالرسائِل أيضاً ! " لوي غمز ليُدحرج زين عينيهِ.

" لماذا سأَودّ أن أرميها حتى ؟ هَل كُنت لتفعل ؟ "

" على الأرجح أنا لم أكُن لأقرأَها حتى "

" أنتَ غريبُ أطوار .. "

" مهما يكُن " لوي حرك يديه بلا مُبالاة، " هل أرسل لك شيئاً آخر ؟ "

" آهه، لا في الحقيقةِ هو لم يفعل، أَعتقدُ أنه كان يُجاملُ فحسب لكن لا بأس أن أنتظر " زين تنهد.

" هل الأمرُ مُمتعٌ لهذه الدّرجة ؟ " لوي رفعَ حاجباً، " إنسى أمرهُ يا صاحبي، لقد مرتْ أربعةُ أيامٍ بالفعل "

زين لمْ يُجبه، كان هذا أكثرَ حدثٍ مُثير للإهتمام في حياته المُملّة، توجهه للفن في الجامعة بدلاً من الطب جعله يفقد عائِلتهُ، ليس حرفياً لكنكم تعرفون ماذا أقصد ..

" لن أنساه، أنا فقط سأتجاهلُ البريد لبعض الوقت "

حسناً هذه كانت كذبه، هو خرج في منتصف الليل بعد رحيل لوي ليتفقد البريد آخرَ مرةٍ قبلَ أن ينام ليبتسمَ بوسع عندما وجد تلك الرّسالة.

هو لمْ يُفكر حتى بمُحتوى الرسالة وإذا ماكان سلبياً أو إيجابياً لكن سُرعانَ ما عاد للمنزل إتجه لِغُرفتهِ مُتجهِزاً للنومِ فتَكون تلك الرسالة آخر حروفٍ قرأها.

** زين : **

** كنتُ أتسائُل كيف يُنطق إسمكَ لكن لا بأس لا تهتم أعتقِد أنني أنطِقه بشكلٍ سليم. **

** صُدفةٌ رائعة أنّنا إنتقلنَا في نفسِ الوقتِ، رُبما سنكون جيراناً وستكون تلك هي الصدفةُ الأروع. **

** بالمُناسبه، أنا في برادفورد، أتمنى أنك هُنا أيضاً لأستطيعَ مُقابلتكَ في وقتٍ ما. **

** مُلاحظة : أعتذِر لعدم الإجابةِ على رسالتك باكراً لكنني كنت مرِيضاً بعض الشئ، على كُلٍ أنا أَفضلُ حالاً الآن. **

** ليام . **

زين أنهى قِراءة الورقةِ مع تعابيرِ الصّدمةِ المُرتسمة على وجهِه.

هو فِي برادفورد، كِلاهُما في برادفورد !

زين إنشغلَ بالتّفكير بالإمر ونسيَ الكِتابةَ لهُ بدلاً من ذلك، عندما لاحظَ تأخُر الوقتِ قررّ وضع هذه الرّسالة مع الأُخرياتِ وعاد لسريرهِ ليَغُط في نومٍ عميق.

-

" أنتَ لست بِكامِل قواكَ العقليّة زين .. " لوي هزّ رأسه. " لا يُمكنك الخروج معهُ فحسب لأنّهُ هُنا في برادفورد ! أنتَ حتى لا تعرف شيئاً عنْه ! "

" بلى، إِسمهُ ليام " زين عض شَفته، لأنهُ حتى على الرّغم من أنّ كلام لوي لم يُعجبهُ إلا أنّه علِمَ أنه مُحق.

لوي دحرج عينيهِ كما يفعلُ غالباً، " هذا لا يُحتسب " لوي تنهَد، " إِياكَ أن تَخرُجَ معهُ زين، أَنا أُحذِرك "

" لكنْ لماذا ! " زين نحبَ تقريباً.

" لأنه رُبما يَكون أي شئٍ غير الشّخص اللطيف اللّذي تعتَقِدهُ، ماذا لو كان رَجُلاً عَجوزاً مُنحرفاً ينصب فِخاخاً كهذه لشبابٍ مثلِك ؟ "

" حسناً .. هو ليسَ كذلِك " زين زمّ شفتيهِ وهزّ كتِفيه.

" أنتَ لا تعلَم زين .. "

" أَنا كبيرٌ كفايةً لأكونَ مَسؤُولاً عنْ نفسي ! شُكراً لكونِك صديقي المُقرب الأحمَق اللذي يهتَمُ بي، لكنْ أرجوكَ لا تُملي عليّ ما أَفعلُه " زين تنَهد، " أنا آسفْ، لن أذهَب .. لكن فَقط لأنني أنا أُريدُ ذلك وليسَ لأنّك طلبتَ ذلك منّي ! "

لوي إبتسمَ بتكلّف، " هو لمْ يطلُب الخروجَ مِنك بعد حتّى، لماذا كُنت ستُوافق ؟ "

" أُريد التّعرف على أُناسٍ جُدد "

" لا أظُن أن هذه هي الطريقة المُناسبة .. "

" لكنّها طريقةٌ مُثيرةٌ للإهتمامِ "

-

**إلى ليام :**

**مُتأَكدٌ أنك تنطِق إِسمي بِمِثاليةٍ.**

**و من الرّائع مَعرفةُ أننّا نسكُن في نفس المَدينةِ فأَنا من برادفورد أَيضاً ('**

**شعور جَميلٌ أنني أفكرُ أننا من المُمكن لنا أن نتقابلَ يوماً ما، أَو من المُمكِن أننا قد تقابلْنا بالصّدفةِ قَبلاً.**

**و أيضاً كنت أتسائَلُ، كم عُمرك؟ عُمرِي عِشرونَ وهذه سنَتي الجَامِعيّة الأولى.**

**وبالنّسبةِ لِمرضِك، أَتمنّى أن تتَحسنّ تماماً.**

**زين الوسيم xx**

-

هذِه المَرة، مر أُسبوعٌ قبلَ أن يُجيب ليام من ما جَعلَ زين يعتَقِدُ أنه سئِم منه ولم يعُد يُريد التّحدث إليهِ بعد الآن.

وأَمرٌ آخر، هو توقّفَ عنِ التّحدث للوي عن ليام، لَم يُرد جعلَه يقلَقُ عليهِ.

** هل لنَا أن نتقابَل يا زين الوسيم ؟ **

كان هذا فقط مُحتوى الرسالة من ما جَعل زين يُجعد حاجبيه ويُقلب الورقة.

هو حَرفياً تجاهلَ ما قالهُ زين ولمْ يُجِبه، لذا هوَ عبَسَ بِخفه وتَركَ الرسالةَ جانباً.

أمـرُ ليام ليسَ مُهماً حتى، لكن لا يتراسلُ شخصانِ عشوائِيان دائماً بِهذه الطريقةِ وهَذه الصُدف اللّتي تَجمعُهما.

حَاول زين مَسح فِكرةِ أنّ ليام كان يتجاهلُه، فالشّعورُ مُزعج.

 **نعم، الليلة، الحدِيقةُ العَامّه**.

حتى رُغمَ أنّه علِمَ بتسرُّعِهِ إلّا أنه أرسَلها على أَي حال، سيَترُك النّدم لوقتٍ لاحق.

لم يَنتظِر إجابةً ليذهبَ ويتَجهز ويخرُج مُبكراً ..

-

** لماذا لم تأتي ؟ **

كانت الرّسالة من ليام، وكانَ الأمرُ غريباً لأنه قرأها فورما عادَ في منتصَفِ اللّيلِ بيأسٍ بعدما فقدَ الأَمل بالعثورِ عليه.

هو تجاهَل الرسالة لبعضِ الوقت، رُبما لوي كانَ مُحقاً وكان هذا مُراهِقاً ما يَعبَثُ معه.

ضلّ أُسبوعاً كَاملاً يَتجاهلُ أمر تلك الرّسالة حتى وَصلتهُ أُخرى.

** إلى زين ( الوسيم؛ رُغم أنني أردتُ الحُكمَ بنفسي ) : **

** لم أكُن أتوَقع أنّك من الأشخَاصِ اللّذين سيَتجاهَلُون مَوعداً عادياً كهذا، آسفٌ إذا كُنت أُزعِجُك لكنني فقطْ أرَدت أن أتعرّف على شخصٍ جديد وبدت هذِه الطّريقةَ المِثاليّة. **

** وداعاً **

هو جعّد حاجبيهِ عِندما أنهى قِراءةَ الرّسالة، ألَم يكُن ليام يلعَبُ دور الرّجل اللّذي لم يأتِي ؟ كلَامُه لمْ يكُن منطِقياً.

رُغم أنه كان يُوافِقه الرأْي باعتبارِ أن هذِه طريقةٌ مُثيرة للإِهتمام إلا أنّه أعاد التفكير وقراءة مُحتوى الرّسالةِ مُجدداً.

زين أتى وليام لمْ يأتِي لكنّه كانَ يقُول عكسَ ذلك.

هو بِتردُد قامَ بكتابةِ الرسالة التّالية.

 **أنا أتيتُ ! أنت لم تأتِي ! لا تدّعي الغباءَ ليام، تصورتُك أفضلَ من هذا، لم أعُد حتى مُنتصفِ الليل لِكوني أبحثُ عنكَ**.

هو أرسَلَها وبقيَ مُنتظراً الرّد آملاً أن لا يخيبَ ظنّه بـ ليام ويبدأَ بتجاهُلِه.

لَم يضطر للإنتظار يوماً كاملاً، ذهابُه للجامعة جعَلَ الوقتَ يمُر، وحينَ عودتِه تفقدَ البريدَ ليجد الرسالة.

** إلى زين : **

** لا أعلمُ ما الشئ اللّذي تُحاول إيصالَهُ لي ؟ أنا أذُكر أنني ذهبتُ، فأنا كنتُ هُناكَ o: لم أخرُج حتى مُنتصفِ الليل، مِثلك تماماً. **

** يمكنُنا زيارةُ بعضنا البعض، سيتأكدُ كِلانا أننا في نفسِ المكان، داه ! **

**ليامم**.

زين جَعد حاجبيهِ، وبينما كانَ غارقاً في أفكارِه طُرق بابُ منزِله.

" لقد خَرجت مُبكراً يا صاحبي، لمْ يتسنّى لي الوَقتُ للتَّحدثِ معكَ " لوي سمَحَ لِنفسه بالدّخول عندما فتح زين الباب، وهو بدورِه دحرجَ عينيهِ.

" ماذا تفعلُ هُنا لوي ؟ " زين أغلق الباب وتبِع صديقه لغُرفةِ المعيشة.

" ألم تُعدّ الغداء ؟ " لوي جلَس بلا مُبالاة على الأريكةِ قبل أن يُمسك جَهازَ التحكُم.

الشاب الأصغر ذو الشّعر الأسودِ قرَصَ جِسرَ أنفِه، هو لم يكُن حقاً في مزاجٍ مُناسبٍ للوي الآن.

بـعد لحظاتٍ لوي رفعَ حاجباً، " ما خطبُكَ ؟ هل تُريد أن نطلب الطّعام الصينِي ؟ " هو بالفعل أمسك بهاتِفهِ مُستعِداً للطلب.

" أطلب لك لوَحدِك، لستُ أشتهِي الطِّعامَ " زين إستدار ليذهبَ لغُرفتِه، لكن سُرعان ما عادَ عندما تذكرّ أمرَ الرّسالة.

" هذا ما يشغلُ بالكَ ؟ حقاً ؟ " لوي رفعها بيده وهو ينظُر إليه بسخريه قبلَ أن يسحبها زين مِنهُ بغضبٍ، " لا بأس، لا بأس .. أنا هُنا لِتناوِل الطِّعام فقط، لن أخرّب يومكَ " هو أمسكَ ضِحكتهُ وهو رافعٌ يديه بإستسلام قبل أن يَرتمي على الأريكة.

زين نفَخ الهواءَ من وجنتَيه قبل أن يعودَ لغُرفتهِ دون قولِ شئ ما لصديقهِ.

**تعال لِمنزلي هذه الليلة، سنتنَاولُ العشاءَ سويةً ورُبما سنُتابعُ فِلماً ما.**

**العُنوان : **********

زين اللّذي بالكادِ وضعَ رسالَتهُ في البَريد، وصلَهُ الرد بعد ساعاتِ مَعدودةٍ على غيرِ المُعتاد بطَريقةٍ ما.

** هذا عُنوان منزلي، هل هذه مِزحة ؟ أهذِهِ أنتي روث ؟ أجيبي على هاتِفكِ ! **

لا يُمكن لِهذا أنْ يحدُثَ، ماذا بِحق اللعنةِ !

**ليام، لا أعرِف من هي روثْ هذهِ ولستُ مـهتماً لأعرِف لكن مهما كانَت هي ليستْ أنا ! نحنُ في ٢٠١٧ يا رجُل ! لم يعد أحدٌ يقومُ بمقالبِ البريد هذه، تعلمْ ماذا ؟ أنا سئمتُ الأمرَ !**

وصل ردّ ليام في الصباح التّالي بعد أن عادَ من الجامَعةِ، كونُه مُهتماً بهذه الرّسائل كثِيراً في الآوِنة الأخيرة، جَعلَهُ هذا يُهمل نفسه باستمرار، من ذلك طعامُه ودِراستُهُ ..

** لمْ تمُر عشرُ سنين تماماً بعد ونحنُ في القرنِ العشرين حتى (((: **

** أنا أُصدقك، أنتَ لستَ روث، لكنني فقط أصدّقُكَ لأنّها هي أخبرتني بذلك. **

** مهما كُنت فـ توقف عن العبث، الأمرُ لم ليسَ مُمتِعاً حتى. **

  
زين قرأَ الرسالةَ اللّتي بدت صادِمةً بعضَ الشئ.

وهكذا بدأَ الأَمرُ، أخذتهُم رِسالةٌ تلِيها الأُخرى حتى إكتَشَفوا الأمرَ الأكبَر.

** زين، هل تقولُ أننا نعيش في نفسِ المنزلِ لكن في زَمنينِ مُختلِفين ؟ هذا مُستحيلُ يا صاحِبي، كيف يُمكن حُدوث ذلِك حتى ؟ **

**لا أعلَم لكنْ هذا رائِع، رُغم أننا لا نستطيعُ أن نتقابَلَ، أنت تُعجبني نوعاً ما ولا أزَالُ لا أعرِف كم عُمرُك ):**

عندما وصلت زين الرّسالة التّالية بعدَ عدةِ ساعاتٍ كانت مُرفقة مع صورة واللّتي كانَ ينظُر إليها بخَجل.

ليام كان حقاً جميلاً ..

** ها أنا يا زين الوَسيم، أعتَقِد أن عُمري واضحٌ بالفعل (' **

كانت صورة يظهرُ بها ليام وهو رافِعٌ إصبعيهِ ومُبتسم بوسع وخلفهُ ما يبدو أنّها نافورةٌ ما، بدت جودةُ الصّورة قديمةً بعضَ الشئ مما جعل زين يبتسِم بإنكسار.

ليام شابٌ فالعشرين من عُمرهِ تقريباً لكنّ زين كانَ يتساءلُ، كم عُمره الآن ؟ على الأرجحِ في نِهاية العشرين.

هو لم يطلُب من زين صورةً له بالمُقابلِ مما جعلهُ مُرتاحاً، لنقُل أنه كانَ خجولاً بعضَ الشئ ..

**أنت رائعٌ يا رجُل، أنت الوسيمُ هنا لستُ أنا، لـقد سحبتُ كلِمتي بعدَ أن رأيتُكَ، لا تزالُ تُعجبني إذا كُنت تفهمُ ما أقصِد.**

عندمَا يستغرَقُ ليام وقتاً أطولَ بالإجابةِ على رسالةِ زين يجعلُهُ هذا خائبَ الأمَلِ، هو أجابَ بعد يومين.

** أنتَ تُعجبني إيضاً لن أكذِب، كُنت لأودّ مُقابلتكَ و لرُبما خرجتُ معكَ في موعدٍ ما يا زين الوسيم، أتمنّى أنّك لن تُمانعَ (؛ **

حتى رُغمَ أنّ ليام أجابَ مُتأخِراً إلا أنّ رسالَتَه غفَرَت له.

زين شعر برجفةٍ مُنذ أن كان الجوّ بارداً بعضَ الشئ وعضّ شفته، حركةٌ تلقائيةٌ منهُ عندمَا يشعُر بالخجَلِ.

**قطعاً لن أرفُض ذلكَ، أريد أن أطلُبكَ مَعروفاً بما أنك مُتأخِر عنّي بثمانِ سنواتٍ.**

**إذهب إلى مبنى الجامعةِ وأغرُس شجرةً هُناك، سأشعُر بِك حولها وكأنّكَ معي**.

زين كانَ مُتردداً بالطلب لكنّه كتبَ الرّسالة وأرسلها بالفعلِ، وعندما أتاهُ ردّ ليام؛ بالكادِ إستطاع الإنتظارَ حتى تمُر إجازةُ الأسبوع هذِه.

** سأفعلُ ذلك فوراً، حينمَا تراها تفقدها، وأنا أعني إحفر عِندها وإلتقط صورة لها من أجلي لأشعر بكمْ أنا فخورٌ بنفسي. **

زين ضحكَ، وحتى ولم يتواجَد أحدٌ حولهُ هو وضع يده على فمِه وإبتسم، بعدها ذهبَ لوضع الرّسالةِ مع الأُخريات.

وهو يشعُر بهالةِ الحماسِ تلك، مع مشاعرٍ أُخرى لم يستطع تسميتهَا، رُبما السّعادة.

العُلبةُ ذاتُ الوِشاحِ المدفونِ لم تكُن أول ما حصلَ عليهِ زين من تحتِ تلك الشجرة.

أضافَ ليام في وقتٍ لاحقٍ بعضَ الأشياء الظريفةِ اللّتي كانَ أغلَبُها تِذكاراتٌ من جولاتِ ليام في أوروبا.

في كُل يومٍ كانت تَصلُ أحدهم رِسالةً لذا الأمر لا يتِم بسرعةٍ، الوقتُ اللذي يمُر ببطء جعل المُدةَ بينهما طويلة، وجعل الإشتياقَ بينهُما شبهَ دائمٍ.

**هذا حقاً رائعٌ ليام ! لكنّها تعني الكثيرَ لكَ، لا يُمكنك إعطائي إياها فحسب ونحنُ لم نتقابل حتى ورُبما لن نفعلَ ): أنتَ تفعلُ الكثيرَ لي، لماذا ؟**

**أنا مُعجبٌ بك وأنتَ مُعجبٌ بي، أنا لا أتكلمُ عن أمرٍ كبيرٍ هُنا زين، أنا حتى لا أحتاج أن أرى صورةً واحدةً لك لأجزِم إنّك مُذهَلٌ** ! xx

**حسناً .. أنت لم ترانِي بعد حتى ..**

عندما يأخُذ ليام وقتاً حتى يُجيب، يُصبحُ الإنشغالُ عن الموضوعِ مُستحيلاً.

هو كانَ قلقاً بشأنِ ما قالَه في الرّسالةِ الأخيرةِ، هل ظنّ ليام أن زين قبيحٌ فتركَه ؟ لكن هذا نقيضٌ لكلامه .. !

عندما وصَلتِ الرّسالة كان زين قلقاً أكثرَ مما كانَ قبلاً لسبب ما.

**زين الوسيم :**

** كُنتُ أفكِرُ، السنه تُشرفُ على نِهايتها، ستكونون في السّنةِ ٢٠١٨بينما نحن سنكون في السّنة ٢٠١٠. **

** أصدقائي سيقضون الوقت مع بعضِهم وسيكُونُ عليّ الإِنضمام إليهم، لكنْ ماذا لو أفنيتُ سنين حياتي القادمةِ أنتظرُ حلول السّنة ٢٠١٨؟ **

** أنا في السّنةِ اللتي تعيشُ فيها يا زين، أنا موجودٌ حولك في مكانٍ ما لذا سأُقرر الإنتظارَ وأَعودُ لمنزلك بعد أُسبوعين. **

** ما رأيُك؟ **

**ليامم**.

عينا زين إتسَعَتا، هو فكّر بالأمرِ ملياً، بعدها فكّر بكمية السنواتِ اللتي سيضطرُ ليام الإنتظارَ فيها !

ليس بالأمرِ السّهل، عندما يعيشُ المرء حياته مُتأملاً ما قد يحدُثُ غداً أفضلُ من أن يبقى مُنتظراً، لـثمانِ سنوات !

هو ظلّ يُفكر، هو أحبّ الفِكرةَ، هو أَراد مُقابلةَ ليام وإمضاء ليلة رأسِ السّنةِ معهُ لكن كانِ عليه التفكير في حالةِ ليام أيضاً ..

**سأُحب ذلك ليام، أتوقُ للقائك ):**

في النّهايةِ هو لم يستطِع الرّفض، ليام بالفعلِ أرادَ ذلكَ، هو كان مُستعِدّا، وهو أيضاً لم يستطع إخفاءَ الأمر عن لوي.

" هل تتحدّثُ بجديّه ؟! " لوي هَتف بصدمةٍ وزين أومأَ، " لماذا لم تُخبرني عن كُلّ أمورِ الزّمن هذه ! "

" لم أظُنّ أنك ستُصدقني .. " تمتم زين بهدوءٍ.

" أنا لا أَزالُ لا أُصدّقُكَ في الحقيقَةِ، أعني .. أنا لا أُصدقهُ هو "

إبتسمتُ بتكلفٌ عالماً أنه كانَ سيقُولُ هذا، " سترَى ذلكْ "

-

مضى أُسبُوعانِ تقريباً وليلةُ رأسِ السّنةِ غداً.

" لماذا لن تبقى ؟ ليام سيَأتي الليلة " عبستُ بتلاعُبٍ وهو جالسٌ على الأَريكةِ ينظُر للوي اللذي يتفقّدُ أمتِعتَه فقد بات لديهِ الأُسبوعَ الماضي.

" لكننّي إشتقتُ لهاز كثيراً، لن أُفوتّ فُرصةَ قضاءِ ليلةِ رأس السنةِ معهُ " لوي إبتسم بلُطفٍ قبل أن يفتحُ ذراعيهِ لزين اللذي حشَرَ نفسهُ بينهُما.

" يا لهُ من لصٍ أحمق، أنا أعرِفُك قبلَهُ " زين تمتم ولوي ضحِك.

" هو ليس لصاً، هو لم يسرقنِي أو يسرقْ قلبِي لأنني بالفِعل أنتمِي إلَيه " لوي تنهّد وإبتَعَد.

" سأَشتاقُ إليكَ " زين هَمس وهو يمسحُ وجهه.

لوي دحرَج عينيه وهو يحمِلُ حقيبتيهِ للباب، " توقف عن كونِك درامياً هكذا " ، وزين لم يستطِع منعَ نفسِهِ من الإبتِسامِ، " وداعاً " هو أغلقَ البابَ ليُطلقَ زين نَفَساً.

إقتِربِ كلّ شئ، هو فقطْ عليهِ الإنتِظار، مثل ليام بالضّبط.

-

توتر.

خوف.

وحدة.

حماس.

فُقدانُ صبر، وخيبةُ أمل ..

كانتِ الليلة هي الليلة الموعودة، زين لم يتحدّث مع ليام مُنذ غادر لوي، وهو لا يزالُ لم يظهَر، حتى طُرق الباب.

هو نهضَ بِحماسٍ شديد وهرَع للباب، فتَحهُ ثمّ بَقي مُحدقاً.

" البيتزا يا رجُل، آسفون على التأخير " قال صبيُ التوصيلِ بعد أن لاحظَ زين شارداً.

زين عبسَ ودفعَ الحِساب وأغلق الباب، بدأَ يفقِدُ الأملَ تماماً.

هو إستدار ووضعَ البيتزا جانباً بعدها قرر العودة لمُشاهدةِ الإحتفالاتِ على التّلفاز لكن قبلَ أن يرِن الجَرس ويتنهد وهو يفتحُ الباب.

" يُمكنكَ الإحتفاظُ بـ .. " زين توقفَ عن الكَلام وهو يستَوعِب الرّجل اللذي كانَ يقِفُ أمامَهُ، " الفكّه. " هو نظّفَ حلقهُ.

وقَفَ أمامَ منزِلِهِ في ليلةِ رأسِ السنة رجُلٌ، واللذي بدا في الثلاثينَ من عُمره، كان يرتدي قُبعةً سوداءَ ومَعطفاً بنّياً طويلاً.

هو بدا كـ ليام، ونظرَ لزين مُجعداً حاجبيهِ.

" زين ؟ " الرّجلُ سأل بتشكُكٍ، زين لم يحتجْ لأن يُجيب، هو فقطْ تقدّم ليرتمي إليهَ ويدفنَ نفسهُ في صدره، ليام قهقه، " هذهِ تبدو كـ نعم "

عينا زين دَمعَت وهو إبتعد لينظُرَ لليام، " أنت تبدو .. أكبرَ بكثير " ليام تمعنَ النظر بزين قبل أن يمُدّ يده ليمسحَ دموعه، " آهه اللعنه كم أنا عاطفيّ "

ضحكَ ليام قبلَ أن يسحَبَ زين ويُدخِله، " لا بأس، لندخُل .. الجو بارِد "

هو أغلَق الباب وخلَعَ مِعطفهُ لتظهَر سُترةً بيضاءَ وبنطالاً أزرق.

زين كان يُراقِبه وهو يعُض شفته، وعندما إستدارَ ليام إليهِ هو ضحكَ بتوترٍ.

" أخيراً، هه ؟ " ليام إقتربَ مِنه، " إذاً لستَ وسيماً ؟ "

زين عض شفتَه وشعَرَ بالجو يسخُن حتى رُغم أن الثلجَ يتساقطُ خارجاً.

" لقد أرسلتَ لي رسالةً، لقد قُلت لي أنكَ قابلتني ولن يكونَ علينَا التّحدُث بعد الآن، قُلت أننا سنبقى مع بعضنا الوقت اللذي نُريد " ليام أمسكَ يديّ زين المُتوتر، " لم نتحدّث طيلةَ ثمانِ سنين زين، إشتقتُ إليك "

ليام سحبَ زين ليحتضِنه مُجدداً، " أنا مُمتننٌ أنّك هُنا " زين تمتمَ.

" إنظر إلى كُم أنتَ وسيم " ليام قالَ مُلطفاً الجو، يسيرُ لغُرفة المعيشة.

" إنظر إلى كم أنتَ كبيرٌ فالسن " ضحكَ زين قبلَ أن يتبعَهُ، ليام إستدارَ عابساً بتلاعبٍ وهو أشارَ إليهِ ليجلِس بجانبه.

" قررتَ من سيكُون قُبلتَكَ لهذه السّنه ؟ " ليام سأل.

" أمم، آهه .. ليس ب-بعد " هو نظّف حلقهُ.

" أنا قررت "

كان العدّ التنازُلي قد بدأ وهم يستطيعُون سماعهُ من التلفازِ اللذي لم يكُن صوتُه عالياً.

ليام إقتربَ من زين على الأريكةِ حتى إصطدمت رُكبتاهما ببعضهما.

تسارَعت أنفاسُ زين.

 _" .. ٥_ "

ليام عضّ شفَتهُ.

_" .. ٤ "_

" لم أرتبِط بأحدٍ طيلةَ ثمانِ سنوات "

_" .. ٣ "_

" أعتقِد أنني أُحبك "

 _" .. ٢_ "

زين أرادَهُ، " أ-أنا .. آه .. " هو تأتأ.

_" .. ١ "_

لم يتسنَ لزين بعض الوَقت ليقُول ما كانَ على لِسانه لكنّه لم يظُن أن الأمرَ مُهمٌ ليقطَعَ قُبلةَ ليام.

كانت قُبلةً رطبةً بعضَ الشئ، لم يستطع أحدُهم إنكار مدى روعَتِها.

فورما إبتعدا زين هَـمس،" سنه سعيده " هو بعدها أضاف مازحاً " حتى رُغم أنّكَ كبير، حُبنا لا يزالُ شاباً "

ليام قهقه وجبهاتُهما لا تزالُ ضد بعضِهما، " توقف عن قولِ هذا، أنتَ تجرحُني " زين ضحك وقبله مُجدداً بتردد.

" كيف سنقضي ليلتنا إذاً ؟ " زين سأل.

" أنت أخبرنِي " ليام غمَز ليخجلَ زين وتتورّد وجنتيه.

" نتناول البيتزا ؟ "

" ربما "

ولنقُل أنهم تناولوا البيتزا، ولنقُل أنهم حضوا ببعضِ المُتعه بِطريقتهم.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
